1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to direction operation systems and methods, and more particularly to a direction controlling system and a method of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A direction controlling device of an electronic device may be used to select menus displayed on the electronic device. A joystick is commonly used for the direction controlling device to control operation of the electronic device. However, the joystick may not be sensitive enough after the joystick is long time used, causing the user to have to press the joystick forcibly or many times.
Therefore, an effective system and method is needed for overcoming the above-described shortcomings.